Date at the White House
by gothgirl100
Summary: Tony and Ziva must go undercover to stop an assassination attempt against the president of America.
1. Chapter 1

"Whose turn is it to get the coffee?" asked agent Ziva David as she walked through the door "Yours." Answered special agent Tony DiNozzo as they sat down at their desks. "No it's my turn to get it. So what do you two want?" Asked agent Tim McGee as he came out of the Director's office.

Ziva and Tony looked at one another then back to McGee. "You just came out of the Directors office, is every think OK McGee?" asked Ziva as she wrote down the orders. McGee looked at her as he picked up the order. "Yep" he said as he walked out to get the coffee.

Tony looked at Ziva as she walked over to Tony desk. "What was that all about?" asked Tony. Ziva didn't answer as Director Vance was looking right at her. "Agent David I would like to see you in my office" said Director Vance as he walked over to them.

Inside the Directors office was Senior Special Agent Jethro Gibbs. "Am I in trouble boss?" asked Ziva as she sat down on the chair. The Director handed her a file with TOP SECRET stamped across it. As she began to open it Gibbs spoke in a deep voice. "You will be going under cover as an assassin hired to kill the President. Your mission is to find out who's behind it" said Gibbs sternly. Ziva opened the file, in it was a fake passport with her picture and the name Emma White." You will not tell DiNozzo or McGee, got that. Now, go home you have a party tonight" informed the Director. Ziva put the file in her bag and walked out of the office.

The door closed behind Ziva. Director Vance looked at Gibbs "I hope you trust your team Gibbs as it will be your job on the line if they fail" whispered the Director to him.

Tony looked at her as she picked up her badge and gun. "Going somewhere are we?" asked Tony as he walked up to her. Ziva looked at him and smiled "yes, the Director gave me the week off," laughed Ziva as she pushed past him. Gibbs looked at them and smiled "McGee do you think there is something going on between them?" asked Gibbs, Ziva and Tony both glared at him. McGee handed Gibbs his coffee and smiled at Ziva as she walked up to them. "Thank you McGee, I will see you in a week then boss" smiled Ziva as she laughed at Tony as he groaning at her.


	2. Chapter 2

2

At home Ziva sat down on her bed with the file on her lap. "So that is what the Director meant by party" she whispered to herself holding an invitation to dinner at the White House that evening. She got up and looked at the time. "Who hired them?" wondered Ziva as she got an evening dress out her wardrobe and started to get ready.

A short time later there was a knock at the door, it was Tony "Ziva, are you in there?" asked Tony. Ziva panicked and ignored him hoping he would go away. But Ziva had forgotten she had given him a spare key and he might use it. She made up her mind and walked to the door. "Hi Tony, just give me a sec!" shouted Ziva, as she grabbed her coat and opened the door. Tony was standing there with a rose in his hand. Ziva blushed as he kissed her cheek. "So do you want to go to dinner?" asked Tony, taking Ziva's hand. Ziva had to think of an excuse fast as time was running out, it was 5.30 and the party was at 6.00.

Tony saw the expression on her face and smiled. "I know what happened, the Director gave you a secret mission and I understand you can't say a thing, I'll take off" replied Tony sadly as he walked away.

Ziva's phone began to ring, it was Gibbs. "Change of plan, you won't be doing it alone. There are two assassins. Call DiNozzo, brief him on the mission, tell him he needs a Tux." Informed Gibbs. Ziva smiled "Thanks boss, I'll do that" answered Ziva.

Ziva ran after Tony happily. "Tony, Tony stop I have good news, you're coming along on the mission too. Isn't that great?" smiled Zia as she walked into Tony's arms. She filled him in on the mission. Tony stroked the back of her head, "so it looks like I'm coming along with you then. So do you still have the tux I left here a few weeks ago?" said Tony softly. Zia nodded and led him inside. "Hurry up! We have to get to the White House in twenty minutes" reminded Zia as she put her makeup on.

Tony came out of the bedroom smiling. "So the White House hey Emma, oh, and you never told me my name for this mission" said Tony. Zia look at him blankly. "Gibbs is going to come round in a minute and give you your file OK" said Zia as he looked her up and down. As Zia and Tony put their coats on there was a knock at the door. Zia opened it to find Gibbs with the file. "You two better hurry up, you'll be late" said Gibbs sternly as he handed the file to Tony. "Thanks boss we won't let you down" smiled Tony as he pulled out his invitation for the party.


	3. Chapter 3

Gibbs, Ziva and Tony walked to the car in silence. "So Gibbs can you drive us to the party then?" asked Ziva as her and Tony got in the car. Gibbs just looked at them. "Do I have a choice?" said Gibbs eventually. Ziva and Tony looked at each other and laughed. Gibbs drove them to the White House. "You two have fun and make sure you find out who hired you" reminded Gibbs, as Ziva and Tony got out.

When they got to the door a man was waiting for them "Emma, Sam, come with me" ordered the man. Ziva and Tony followed the man to a room at the back off the White House. Ziva and Tony entered. In the middle of the room stood a man holding a gun at them.

"So now the two of you are here I will tell you…" the man stopped. Tony's phone began to ring, it was Gibbs. "Sorry it is my other contact I better get this, hello" answered Tony. "Tony you and Ziva must get out of there! Emma and Sam White have escaped from the FBI. Your new orders are to find them!" informed Gibbs

Tony put his phone in his pocket and looked at Ziva "Emma I need to speak to you outside now" whispered Tony as he pulled her out of the room. "What was that for!" demanded Ziva as she straightened herself up, "we've got new orders from Gibbs. The two assassins have escaped from the FBI, it just goes to show that you can't trust the FBI" whispered Tony. Bang! A shot was fired it was Emma White the assassin that Ziva was posing as.

Ziva and Tony run behind a wall to take cover. "What do we do? We don't have are guns" said Ziva as Tony got his phone out. "I'm going to call Gibbs for backup. Hello Gibbs we are caught in a gun fight without weapons!" screamed Tony down his phone. Gibbs just laughed "I thought you two had it covered?" commented Gibbs. Ziva grabbed the phone off of Tony "you're got to help, if this gets out of hand and we get captured they will go ahead with the mission" shouted Ziva over the noise.

Suddenly the shooting stopped, Ziva hung up the phone and looked at Tony "Come out, you have no choice" shouted Emma. Tony nodded at Ziva and got up "No Tony we should wait for Gibbs to get here" Whispered Ziva. Tony walked out "What is he up to?" she said under her breath. Tony placed his phone on the floor. "It's just me" called Tony as Emma walked to pick it up laughing. "Sam get the girl" commanded Emma as she cuffed Tony. Ziva ran trying to get away but Sam got her. "So who are you anyway?" Asked Sam.


	4. Chapter 4

4

Ziva looked at Tony "guests at the party that's all" answered Ziva. Tony escaped from his cuffs and disarmed Emma . Sam pulled out his gun and aimed it at Ziva. "You will do what I say or she gets it!" threatened Sam. Tony had no choice; he cared for Ziva too much to let her get hurt. "OK I will go with you if you let her go" begged Tony.

Sam laughed and threw Ziva into Tony's arms. "OK she goes free but you have to come with us" commanded Emma. Ziva looked at Tony "I'll come back to get you with Gibbs" she whispered. Tony pushed Ziva to go, then he put the cuffs back on and got into a van. Ziva saw Tony smiled at her. As the van drove off Ziva got out a tracking device and throw it at the van as it went past. Ziva's phone started ringing it was Gibbs.

"Are you all right? Where coming" shouted Gibbs down the phone. "It's over, Tony's gone with them. Luckily they don't know we're from NCIS" Ziva sadly looked at his phone on the floor and hung up. As she picked it up a bright light blinded her, it was a flashlight. "Stop!" shouted one of the guards, it was the Secret Service.

Ziva got out her badge, "I am agent David from NCIS" said Ziva. She walked up to the guards but they all got their guns out. "Never heard of it" replied one of the guards laughing. Ziva got annoyed "Naval Crime Investigation Serves, how can you not of heard of it?" asked Ziva getting impatient. Suddenly a deep voice shouted from behind the guards. "Put your guns away she's a federal agent" it was the President of the USA.

All the guards put there gun away as Ziva walked up to the President. "So sorry about what happened here sir" said Ziva politely. The President smiled at her "It doesn't matter as long as you are safe." Ziva looked at Tony's phone in her hand "I am but my partner isn't, he was captured by the two assassins!" Said Ziva urgently.

The President put his hand on her shoulder and led her inside to his office. In the office was the Director, McGee and Gibbs. "Ziva you OK? I was beginning to get worried about you" said Gibbs as Ziva sat down in a chair. The President sat down too and looked at the Director. "So we have two assassins on the loose and an agent in distress right?" questioned the President.


	5. Chapter 5

5

The director looked at Ziva. "What happened to DiNozzo?" he asked. Ziva put his phone on the desk, "he went with the assassins but I was able to put a tracking device on the van" said Ziva sadly. Gibbs got up and looked at McGee. "Get up the location of the van?" Ziva handed him the tracking device number. The President got out of his chair and walked over to McGee "you can use my computer."

McGee looked at the Director and Gibbs then walked over to the computer. "Can you put it up on the big screen McGee?" Asked Ziva. McGee put the tracking number into the computer and put it up on the big screen. "The address should be coming up on the screen now." They all watched as a house number came up. Gibbs looked at Ziva and picked up his bag. "So are you ready Ziva?" asked Gibbs handing her the car keys and her bag. Ziva smiled and nodded "you and me."

Ziva and Gibbs walked out to the car is silence. They put their bags in the back and got in. "Ziva can you program the address in?" order Gibbs as they drove off. A little while later they stopped outside the house.

Ziva looked at her necklace that Tony had given her. "I hope you're OK" whispered Ziva to herself. Gibbs looked at Ziva and saw she was upset, and squeaked her hand. Ziva looked at Gibbs. "You know don't you, about us I mean?" asked Ziva. Gibbs smiled and nodded "it's OK, I'm not angry at you or DiNozzo" whispered Gibbs into Ziva's ear "as long as you are happy that's all I care about."

Inside the house Tony was tied to a pole. Suddenly a man walked through the door; it was the Director of NCIS Leon Vance . Tony lifted his head up. "So you're behind this" said Tony weakly. The Director just laughed "yes, Emma and Sam are my hired assassins." Emma walked into the door holding a black sniper rifle and handed to him.

"I think I might test this out on you and right in front of Ziva, yes" laughed the director as he put it inside its case and order Emma to go and get Ziva and Gibbs. Outside the house Ziva and Gibbs were getting ready to save Tony. "Ziva you go round and wait for my signal OK" whispered Gibbs. Ziva nodded and ran round to the back door and waited for Gibbs. Gibbs pointed his gun to the sky. Bang! That was the signal! Gibbs burst through the door and saw Tony lying in the middle of the floor bleeding.


	6. Chapter 6

6

Round the back of the house Ziva was having problems of her own, Emma was attacking her. "You will not stop us from completing are mission!" shouted Emma. Emma got her gun out and pointed it at Ziva but she kicked it out of her hand and pushed her to the floor. Emma feel and was knocked out. Ziva picked up her gun and ran into the house to see Gibbs untying Tony. Ziva picked Tony up and helped him to the car. "I am so glad to see you are safe Ziva" said Tony weakly. Ziva smiled and looked at Gibbs. "I know I won't look" laughed Gibbs. Ziva looked at him with cold eyes. "That is not what I was thinking" stated Ziva, but Tony interrupted her, "I was" joked Tony. Ziva helped Tony to the car and looked over at Gibbs. "Do you know who is behind this then Tony?" asked Gibbs

Tony looked at Ziva "yes, it was the Director, I swear on Ziva life" answered Tony confidently. Ziva's eyes narrowed "hay! Not my life" said Ziva angrily. Gibbs looked at Tony "are you sure it was the director because if you're wrong you're in trouble" said Gibbs sternly. Tony laughed and looked at Ziva then Gibbs. "Do you think I would lie to you then swear on Ziva's life" questioned Tony. Ziva looked at Tony then at Gibbs. "He has a point" replied Ziva looking around.

Gibbs looked at Ziva "we are being watched" whispered Ziva. Gibbs and Tony got their guns out but Ziva put her hand on Tony gun. "No you are too badly hurt let us handle it" whispered Ziva to Tony as she kissed him on the check. Tony looked straight into her eyes, "OK" whispered Tony sadly. Gibbs looked at Ziva and Tony "you get out of here and go home OK" said Gibbs as he pushed Ziva into the car. Ziva looked at Gibbs and drove off.

Gibbs ran around the back of the house to see Emma White on the floor. "Ziva" said Gibbs under his breath. Gibbs kept walking to the end of the house to see Sam and the director talking. "You must abandon your mission I have more important things for you to do" said the Director sternly. "You're now target are Ziva David, Tim McGee, Tony DiNozzo and finely Jethro Gibbs" laughed the Director. Bang!


	7. Chapter 7

7

Back at the house Gibbs was in the middle of a big gun fight "well at least we didn't have to find one of them," joked Sam as they were shooting. Bang! A bullet went through Gibb's shoulder and he fell to the ground unconscious. "Well that wasn't hard was it" committed Sam as he put his gun away. The director got an idea. "If we send out a SOS message to his team they will fall into our trap. Now go and get Emma we will need her help for this."

tony and ziva where in the car diving back to the office to see if they can find anything to help Gibbs out. tony noticed that ziva was more quiet then she normally was. "hay whats up zi?" tony asked concerned that there might be something wrong. "I'm just worried about Gibbs, i don't like leaving him at the House all alone" reapplied ziva. "don't worry about him i am sure Gibbs is alright, as soon as we get back to the office we can get back up and go after him." tony reassured her by placing his hand on top of hers as they continued driving.

That night Ziva and Tony walked into the office to see McGee waiting for them. "There you are I have been trying to call both of you!" McGee stopped and looked at them funnily. McGee looked at Ziva then Tony and handed them the SOS message "Oh no I now something was wrong, I told you so!" shouted Ziva running out the door. Tony looked at McGee "we should go after her you know" sight Tony as he grabbed his gun McGee just.

Outside of the office was Ziva with the car tony, looked at McGee "no no no you are not driving I am got that" said Tony as he opened the door and pulled Ziva out "well that was mean and to think i was going to go to dinner with you" said Ziva smugly. McGee got in the car "you are so dead if Gibbs finds out" whispered McGee into Tony's ear as Ziva got back into car "ow Gibbs all reedy knows" laughed ziva.

Tony shivered as McGee and Ziva laughed "are we going to save him then Tony" said Ziva as she hit Tony on the arm. "I don't think I want to after hearing that" moaned Tony as they drove off. A short way down the rood McGee's phone began to ring "It's the Director, what do I do." Asked McGee. Tony and Ziva looked at him "you answer it!" said both of them together.

McGee answered the phone "hello director can I help you?" said McGee nervously "help me McGee, trace the number now" scrammed the director into the phone. The phone when dead "Hay he hang up on me. Anyway he asked me to trace the number, what do you think it means?" said McGee puzzled. Ziva looked at him "it is a trap he wants us to come so the question is how do we get out of it?" replied Ziva.


	8. Chapter 8

8

Tony had an idea "how about we send McGee in as a distraction then me and my love can get Gibbs out of there" suggested Tony. McGee looked angrily at him while Ziva blushed. McGee smiled "it's your plan why don't you do it Tony?" said McGee smugly. Tony stopped the car and looked at McGee. Just as they were about to get into an argument Ziva stopped them.

"OK I will go in stop you fighting, yes?" said Ziva as she got out the car with her gun drawn. Tony looked at McGee then Ziva as she walked up to the door. Ziva looked at Tony "Go then" whispered Ziva as she picked the lock. Tony drove off as the door opened "Hello Director are you here?" asked Ziva. Bang! The door closed behind her. Ziva walked into the next room to see Gibbs lying on the floor.

She started to ran up to him but suddenly stopped "We know that you are behind this. You will not get away from it" said Ziva slowly, as she turned around. The Director just laughed "yes I am and you will not stop me, Sam, Emma get her now!" ordered the director. Emma went for Ziva but she dogged it "I should have hit you harder" smiled Ziva as she kicked Sam knocking him back. Ziva got out her gun bang! Bang! Sam and Emma landed dead on the floor.

Ziva aimed her gun at the director but she had no bullets left. "Looks like you lose Agent David" smiled the Director as he got the rifle out of its case. Bang! The Director fell to the ground, it was Gibbs. Ziva ran to him "are you OK boss?" asked Ziva as she picked him up. "Yes thank you, where is DiNozzo and McGee?" said Gibbs slowly. Ziva just laughed as Tony and McGee walked through the door looking at the bodies on the floor. "Now there the bodies" joked Tony as he helped Ziva carry Gibbs. McGee got his phone out "I will get an ambulance for Gibbs shoulder and call Ducky for the bodies."

A month later there was a medal ceremony at the White House "I would like to thank Agent McGee, Agent DiNozzo, Agent David and Agent Gibbs for their services to our country, if they would like to come up and get their medals" announced the President but no one moved.

A few roads away from the White House were Ziva, Tony, McGee and Gibbs having a drink "Courage doesn't have anything to do with medals." Begin Ziva raising her glass "it's simple" laughed McGee raising his glass. "You run to the gunfire" said Tony raising his glass. "Not away from it." finished Gibbs raising his glass to the others. Gibbs looked at Tony "So what is it I hear about you and my girl Ziva then" joked Gibbs. Tony and Ziva froze and McGee and Gibbs started laughed.

The End


End file.
